Animal High School
by Ij500
Summary: What if the Turtles and the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five met in high school? They become great friends but when somebody sets out to ruin their friendship, will they be able to trust each other? Or will it hurt their friendship?
1. First Day

First Day

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was the first day of Animal High and the students were arriving. Everyone got their schedules and started heading to their classes. The Turtles got theirs and split up. Leo was wearing a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and blue shoes. Raph had a Red T-Shirt, black jeans and green shoes. Donnie was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes. Mikey had an orange short sleeve shirt, yellow shorts, and green shoes.

Leo had art for first class. "Wonder what I'll learn today." Leo went to his class room

"Room 1412, here I am" He took a deep breath and went in. He gave his teacher his schedule and put his book bag down. "You can sit over there, Leonardo."

"Thank you"

Leo sat at the table and unbeknownst to him, Monkey was at the table too, 3 seats down from him.

"So, that's Leo." Monkey wanted to make some friends so he thought Leo would be a good start.

"Okay class, time for a partner practice, this way you can get to know your classmates. So everybody partner up." Monkey went up to Leonardo and asked him if he wanted to be partners with him. Leo gladly agreed and they started on a Chinese lantern partner practice.

Meanwhile, in Chemistry Crane was learning how to make a stable liquid concoction, but added a wrong chemical and it blew up. "Oh man, I thought that would work" Donatello saw what happened and wondered "Should I help him or not?" Crane attempted another concoction but this time, it froze up and then blew up to little pieces. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Let me help you out" Donatello offered.

"Thanks" Donnie showed him how to do the concoction properly and it ended up okay.

"Well, class is almost over, but thanks for the help"

"No problem" Donnie packed his stuff and was heading to the door. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Donatello, but my brothers and friends call me 'Donnie', Donatello is a mouthful"

"Thanks for helping me out Donnie"

In third period, Raph was heading to the gym for Team Sports class.

"If there's one thing i'll do best at, its gym class."

When class started, they did push-ups, sit-ups, planks, and stretches. Then, the class had a choice of activity.

Raph got a basketball and joined 2 lions, 2 leopards, and 2 wolves in a game of basketball.

Unbeknownst to him, Tigress was watching him and was impressed with his skills. Nailing 3-pointers and slam dunks like no other. He dominated the entire court and no one could best him at basketball. The coach offered Raph a chance to be on the basketball and Raph gladly agreed.

When Raph took a break, he saw Tigress playing volleyball and she impressed him with her skills of the game.

At lunch, the Turtle brothers grabbed some pizza and sat together.

"I feel like i made a new friend in art class" Leo openly said.

"Really; me too" Donny said

"Same for me" Raph joined

"I met this guy named Crane, and he wanted to be friends with me for helping him out in Chemistry class."

"I met a girl named Tigress with some impressive volleyball game skills."

"I met a guy named Monkey and we both like traditional art."

Donnie noticed how Mikey wasn't with them. "Where's Mikey?"

"Probably goofing off like he always does" Raph blandly said.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Po the Panda was just sitting by his lonesome. He was friends with the Furious Five, but they had other friends as well. Mikey noticed him and decided to try to cheer him up. 'Hey big guy, what's up?"

"Oh hi, nothing really." Po replied dejectedly

"I don't have any best friends to talk to or hang out with."

"How come?"

"People only look at me as a big, fat, clumsy panda. Nobody really wants to get to know me better."

"Haven't you ever tried to make friends?"

"Nope, face it i'll never make friends here at Animal High"

But then, Mikey had an idea to cheer up Po

"What if i become your friend?"

"You would really do that for me?"

"Sure, i'm a social butterfly like my brothers say."

"Brothers?" Po said in a confused tone

"I have 3 other brothers and they're older than me."

"Who are they?"

"Leo, Donnie and Raph"

"Do you think maybe i could meet them sometime after school?"

"I'll make sure you meet my brothers, just be careful with Raph, he is a bit of a hothead."

"Sounds like he's the boy version of Tigress."

"Tigress?"

"In china, i'm the Dragon Warrior, along with the Furious Five: Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey."

Po pulled out a picture from his green bookbag, showing him and the Furious Five.

"WHOA, you guys are like heroes or something."

"We _are_ heroes, just in a traditional way."

"Dude, am i glad to be friends with someone like you."

"Me too, plus thanks for being with me."

The lunch bell rings

"Gotta go"

"See you later, Dragon Warrior"

"Wanna bump?"

"Sure, first time with a panda"

Now, anyone who was smart enough would know not to do a belly bump with Po, but that never hit Mikey until after he was sent flying

"Sorry about that"

"I'll be alright"

Then, after a few chuckles, they went to their classes.


	2. New friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

When the bell rang in 4th period, I met up with my brothers in the commons area and we were getting ready to head back home. Leo showed us the Chinese lantern he and his monkey friend made in art, Raph kept talking about how he showed off in basketball and got a chance to be on the school basketball team, and I was studying some of the new things I learned in chemistry. The only turtle we were waiting on was Mikey. He always took the longest when getting ready.

"If Mikey doesn't show up in the next five seconds, he is so gonna get it."

"Guys, guys, wait up"

Finally, he shows up

"Guys, I met this panda named Po and he is a warrior in China, can you believe it?"

"No, we really can't doofus"

"Well believe it Raph, plus I became friends with and he wants to meet you guys, in person"

"Why would he want meet us?" I asked in a confused tone

"Because the guy doesn't have a lot of friends"

"Come on guys, lets just go and get this over with"

So we follow Mikey and surprisingly we meet a big black and white panda, along with a tiger, monkey, crane, mantis and snake.

"Guys, this is Po, the Dragon Warrior and these are the Furious Five: Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis."

"Hi"

"Sup?"

"Nice to meet you guys"

"These are my brothers: Leo, Donnie, and Raph"

"What about your name?" Viper asked

"My name is Mikey"

"So, you guys are warriors in China, based on what Mikey told us." Leo pointed out

"Yep, we defend our home from crime everyday." Monkey said

After getting to know one another, we became great friends. Tigress and Raph became friends and rivals for sports, me and Crane developed a friendship for being the brains of their groups. Mikey and Po both liked having fun, and Leo and Monkey both enjoyed traditional arts. Viper and Mantis also became great friends with all 4 of us.

"It's getting late, we should start heading back to the Jade Palace guys."

"It was great having you guys around" I said happily

"Maybe we can hang at school some time." Po suggested

"We'll definitely hang out with you guys again soon." Leo replied

After our friends left, we all had them added to our T-phones as contacts, that way we can keep in touch with them. Then we split and went to do our own thing; Leo and his art projects, Mikey just went to watch TV, Raph was practicing his basketball skills, and I was in my lab fiddling around with my chemicals. It was a great day for all of us.

**Raph's P.O.V.**

After our friends left, we were doing our own things. As I was practicing, I wondered how my brothers and I could hang out with our kung fu friends. They each have their own personality: Tigress is like me, tough, thinks Mikey and Po are idiots, we both train really hard, and we get angry really easily time to time. Lame-o-nardo and his monkey friend enjoy traditional arts, boring if you ask me. Donnie, Crane, and Mantis are just really annoying, given the eggheads they are. But other than that, we all get along very well. Just as I was taking a water break, Mikey came to talk to me. I just know it's going to be something stupid.

"Hey Raph, I had an idea to hang to with our friends."

"Just what is your idea?"

"How about the night club 'Candy-Palooza' we could take them for a fun night?"

"Mikey, that is just about the dumbest idea I've-"

Wait a minute

"Did you say 'Candy-Palooza'?"

"Yeah?" he said in a worried tone

"For once, you came up with a great idea"

"Thanks wait hey"

I liked that place. Last year, me and my brothers went there to see how much fun it was. Once we left, we always agreed to go there for fun. I went to tell Leo and Donnie what Mikey said and they agreed, no complaints, no questions asked. Plus, Fearless said it would be a great way to bond with our newfound friends.

Things were going great after 1 day of school.

Author's Note: A little secret, i'm adding a little romance into the story for fun. One of the turtles will be dating tigress and i threw in a hint about who it might be. Please Review


	3. Social Night

Author's Note: I'm adding an OC character from this chapter on.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was a week after the 1st day of school and everyone was either: eating breakfast, chatting, or going around the school campus. The turtles went to get breakfast and went looking for a table. But the place was packed with tons of students at tables; it was hard to find just one.

"Hey guys, over here" said in a familiar voice

"Po, he's over there calling us out guys" Mikey said excitedly

"Lucky we were friends with him and the Furious Five" Donnie pointed out.

So the turtles went to sit with Po, Mantis, and Monkey. They made open space so the turtles could sit at the table.

"Hey guys, we were wondering if you would be interested in joining us for The Bash tonight."

"The Bash, what is that?"

"There's this nightclub we go to time to time and we have one heck of a night there." Donnie answered

"There's singing, dancing, games, and in the end, they set off fireworks" Raph added

"We wanted to invite you guys to join us for some fun tonight." Leo said

"Sure"

"Okay"

"I'm in"

"I'll go tell Tigress, Crane, and Viper and see what they say." Po said

"When should we meet?"

"Come around our place at 7:00" Leo answered

"Deal" Mantis agreed

Once everyone had finished eating breakfast, they all split to do their own thing. Raph went to gym a little early to practice his basketball skills. Leo practiced his traditional arts, Donnie with his chemical skills, and Mikey just went to chit chat with a few other friends he made. Po told Viper, Crane, and Tigress what the turtles said and they agreed to meet them for the Bash later tonight. Tigress was heading to the gym when she saw Raph right outside with a towel and a water bottle. She wanted to talk to him, but when she started walking to him, a snow leopard got right in front of her. She didn't like what she saw. It was none other than Tai-Lung.

"Sup, hotstuff?"

"What do you want Tai-Lung?"

"I heard that you were going to The Bash tonight, want to come with me?"

"No, I'm going with some friends tonight."

"Oh really, and just who are your friends?"

"One of them is that guy right there."

Tai-Lung looked up and saw a red-masked turtle with a water bottle. He wanted to spend some _alone_ time with Tigress, so he decided to try and trick her.

"Well that's nice, but wouldn't you rather hang out with _the _Tai-Lung and not some lame turtle?"

When Raph heard 'turtle' he turned and saw tigress with Tai-Lung. "Tai, for the last time I'm going with my friends and that is final." Tigress then tried to walk away, but Tai-Lung wouldn't take no for an answer, so he grabbed tigress's arm and said "Either you come with me or this will get really ugly."

Raph didn't like his new friend being bullied like that, so he thought of idea to help. He took a basketball and with a flick of the wrist, he threw it at Tai-Lung. It hit him hard enough so that Tai-Lung let go of Tigress's arm _and_ knocked him down to the floor.

"Who did that?"

"I did, and I'm not gonna let you push my friend around like that. Whatever you asked, she said no and that is that. So either you get lost or you won't live to see New Year."

Tai-Lung simply let out a small growl and said "This isn't over, redhead" before walking away.

"Thanks, Raph"

"Don't mention it"

* * *

><p>Later on that day at the Jade Palace Dorm, everyone was getting ready to meet the turtles to go to The Bash tonight. Tigress wore a yellow shirt, blue skirt, red shoes, and a green sequin jacket. Viper only had bows on her head since she has no arms or hands. Po wore his yellow pants, yellow shoes, and a red hoodie with a green dragon on the back. He was a bit worried about seeing other people. Crane had a blue vest, straw hat, and green shirt. Monkey went with a black vest, white shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. Mantis had on a white shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.<p>

When they got to the turtles dorm, they saw the turtles outside waiting on them. Leo had a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. Raph had a red shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. Donnie went with purple glasses, a purple hoodie, denim jeans, and black shoes. Mikey had an orange hoodie, black jeans, and orange shoes.

"Did we overdress for tonight?"

"Nope, your fine the way you are, all that matters is that you have fun."

"What's with the hoodie, Po?" Mikey asked

"I'm just a little bit nervous and shy, I've never been to a night club" Po answered

"Wait, you've _never_ been to a night club?"

"Nope"

"That goes for all of us" Viper added

The turtles couldn't believe what they heard. The famous Dragon Warrior and Furious Five never had any type of fun. They realized that their friends aren't exactly the type of social people; (or animals in this case). But, this would be a great chance to show them what fun is all about.

They started walking together and they had conversations to keep each other busy.

"So, you like training and beating up on your brothers?"

"Yep, especially Mikey, given the idiot he is."

"It's same thing between me and Po. Sometimes he can be a pain in the neck."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"So you like traditional art like us?" Viper asked

"Yep, i pay it a lot of respect"

"You're the wild one based on what your brothers said about you, Mikey"

"Yep Po, i just always have fun. My brothers just don't know how to have fun like me."

They kept chit-chatting until they came to a building that said **DJ Candy's Party Bash** and right outside were 2 gorillas on guard duty.

"Is this the place guys?" Mantis asked

"Definitely" Donnie answered

"How do we get past the guards?" Po asked

Leo just went up and said "Good evening Mr. John, Mr. Smith"

"Good evening Leo."

John: "I see you and your brothers brought some friends."

Smith: "Did you give them the rules?"

"Yep, no fighting, no breaking anything, no alcohol, and we have to be out before 1:00"

"Alrighty then, you may enter"

The gang went in and the Kung Fu warriors were amazed. The Bash had flashing neon lights, a dance floor, a pool table, a bar for drinks with adults drinking alcohol and tables with teens playing poker, go fish, and uno. They were shocked a place like this even existed. Once everyone got familiar with the place they split up to have some fun. Raph, Mikey, Po, Viper, and Crane went to the dance floor. Leo, Monkey, and Mantis went to the drink bar. Donnie and Tigress went to play poker. Then, there was an announcement for everyone to come to the dance floor for a dance party. The gang got together and danced their hearts out.

Then, a bright light went on the turtles on the Kung Fu warriors. "Found our singers folks, lets give a round of applause."

"What's going on?" Tigress didn't like the crown staring at her

"They pick a few people to get on stage and sing, nothing more" Raph pointed out

"Really?" Po asked

"Definitely, dude" Mikey answered

The gang went up and Leo and Po took the mic.

Po: Maybe this could be the line  
>That starts the whole story<br>Maybe you could be the one  
>The one who's meant for me<br>Leo: Got me in a hurry  
>But you don't gotta worry<br>I'll slow down  
>When you say slow down<br>We can

Everyone: We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

Tigress: Hey, baby, you drive me crazy  
>It ain't about what you done for me lately<br>It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth  
>Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you<p>

I know you know  
>We could be somethin'<br>I know you know  
>We got somethin<p>

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

The audience went wild because the song was the best.

"Encore, Encore, Encore"

"Boy, they really like our song" Mantis said

"How about it, guys? Want to give them what they want?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

They sang the song again and again.

Everyone went crazy that night

* * *

><p>After the singing and dancing, Mr John came to get everyone and tell them it was 1:00. They left the nightclub and went to the their dorms. On the way, they split up saying goodbyes with the turtles going to their dorm, and the Dragon Warrior and Furious five heading to their. On the way to their dorm, the turtles were talking about how much fun they had with their new friends.<p>

"Po really knows how to party." Mikey said

"Tigress has some dance moves and can really rap." Raph added

"Best night ever" Donnie commented

"We should do this again sometime" Leo suggested

"Agreed" his brothers said in unison

Just as they were done talking, Mikey noticed something up ahead.

"Dudes, look there"

The others looked up and saw that was another turtle like them, but he was all beat up, cold, had a black eye, and a blood trail on his right arm.

"Boy, he's in bad shape" Leo said

"We gotta help him" Mikey yelled

"I think 'gotta" is a strong word"

"Why should he help him, Mikey? We don't know anything about him."

"It's like we always say 'No turtle left behind' and besides he's hurt."

Somehow, Mikey managed to win that argument with that expression. So the turtles went up to the injured turtle and help him up. Once they got him on his feet, he regained consciousness and saw 4 turtles looking at him.

"Huh"

"Don't worry, we won't harm you. We just want to help you." Leo said, trying to calm the turtle

"We just want to know who you are, and what happened to you." Raph blandly said

"I'm Daniel, and i got jumped and beaten up by a snow leopard and his gang."

"I'm Leo, and these are my brothers; Raph, Donnie and Mikey"

Just before Daniel could say anything else, he started losing consciousness again.

"Guys, he's very hurt, let's get him back home, and treat him."

"What about Master Splinter?" Raph asked

"I'll deal with him when we get back, lets move."

So the turtles took Daniel back home, Leo explained everything to Master Splinter, and he understood the situation. Donnie ushered his brothers to get him to Donnie's lab so that he could check Daniel's body and see how bad his injuries were. Once they got him in the lab, Donnie kicked his brothers and begin checking Daniel. In the meantime, the turtles went off to do their own things; Leo and his Space heroes show, Mikey went to dance, and Raph with pinball. Once Donnie was done with the check-up, just a few days and Daniel would be back on his feet.

"Uhhh"

"Danny"

"Where am i?"

"In our home, we brought you here so we could help you get better"

"Thanks, but where're your brothers?"

"In the main room, wallowing in their own worlds"

"Oh"

"Hang on, i'll get you some medicine i made myself"

Donnie went to get some medicine and gave them to Danny with a glass of water. After taking the medicine, Danny began to heal a little bit.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Once Donnie put the medicine away, Danny spoke up.

"Must be nice have a family, Donnie"

"huh?"

"You have brothers and maybe a father, but i don't. I lost my parents when i was a baby and now i'm a lonely orphan."

"Really?" said a shocked Donnie

"I've never been in a family. That's why i was beaten up earlier." Danny said sadly

"Could you excuse me for a sec?"

"Sure"

Then Donnie got his brothers attention and Master Splinter's as well

"Whats the big emergency?" Raph asked

"I had a talk with Danny, turns out he's an orphan"

"WHAT?"

"He lost his parents when he was a baby, and now he's alone. He was picked on because of that reason."

The others were shocked about what they heard. Danny was a lonely orphan with no parents. No food, no home, no one to look after him. Then Master Splinter had a great idea to the dilemma.

"Then, why don't we adopt him?"

"Really? You mean it sensei?" Mikey asked

"It would help Danny have a home at least" Leo said

"I kind of always wanted another brother" Raph pointed

"Then its settled, Danny will join our family" Donnie said

"Agreed" But unbeknownst to them, Danny heard everything and his heart was touched.

"Daniel" He couldn't believe Splinter knew he was there.

"Was he spying on us?" Raph asked surprised

"I was, also i heard you guys were adopting me. Are you really doing this for me?"

"Yes, also i could teach you ninjutsu, if you would to learn"

"I'd love to"

With that, the turtles had a another brother. They got him a black bandana like theirs, elbow and knee guards, and wrapped bandages on the hands and feet. Not only that, but they had another family member.


	4. Secrets made and Revealed

Author's Note: I'm adding 2 OC Characters for the KFP characters here

**PO's P.O.V.**

After our night with the turtles, we said our goodbyes, me and the Furious Five went back to the Jade Palace dorm and talked about how we could thank the turtles for the fun night. Mantis and Monkey were still psyched about the dancing, Tigress looked like she was love struck with that "Raph" guy, Crane loved playing poker with Donnie, Leo had some good dance moves, Viper, Mikey, and I all had some of the greatest drinks ever. Then, we noticed Tai-Lung and his gang was picking on a girl tiger. She looked like Tigress, but she was black and had blue eyes. She was trying to defend herself, but she was badly outnumbered: 5 to 1.

"We gotta help her." I didn't want to keep watching this.

"Po, we can't just charge in there. We could make it worse." Viper said

But when we saw Tai-Lung in the mix _and_ he punched the girl hard enough for blood to fly out of her mouth a little bit, that convinced the others to help.

"Well, its already gotten worse" Mantis said

So then, we got into the fight and helped her out. Tai-lung and his gang weren't that much of a warm-up. They couldn't keep up with our awesomeness, and they didn't stand a chance. Pretty soon, they took off running and Tai-Lung turned and said "This isn't over, Feeble Five"

"'Feeble Five', is that supposed to insult us or something?" Crane asked

I ran over to the girl that was injured and picked her up. She had a black eye, blood on her mouth, and scratch marks all over her body.

"Who are you, and why did you help me?"

"My name's Po, I'm the dragon warrior and the Furious five and I just saved you."

"Thanks, my name is Serena" She said

Just then, her face went from grateful to shocked like something is behind me.

"My brother, where is my brother?" She worriedly asked

"Brother?" I asked confused

"My brother and I were ambushed by Tai-Lung and one of his goons dragged him away."

"I'm right here, sis"

I turned around and saw a green tiger with red eyes standing a few feet away from me. He looked a lot like his sister, but he was a little taller than her. Also, he was badly hurt too, same injuries as his sister. At that moment, the Furious Five came and saw all of us.

"Po, who're these people" Tigress asked

"Guys, this is Serena and her brother. They were ambushed by Tai-Lung and his gang"

"Nnn"

"Uhh"

They both fell to the ground, losing consciousness. If they didn't get help soon, they won't make it.

"They need medical assistance right away" Crane said "Let's get them to the infirmary right away."

"Don't worry, we get you all better soon" I said to unconscious Serena

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

After Serena and her brother were taken to the infirmary, the Kung Fu Warriors waited for them outside in the lobby. Po was really worried about Serena and her brother. Then, the turtles came after being told by text messages what happened. They saw how badly the tiger siblings were injured. The Dragon Warrior was the most worried out of all the rest.

"How did this happen?" Leo asking Tigress

"Po saw Tai-Lung and his gang picking on Serena and he wanted to save her, so then we all pitched in and help save her and her brother."

"Dude, you have a big heart" Mikey complimented

"Thanks, but i'm worried they won't make it" Po said dejectedly

Then the Nurse came out, she was a deer and she came to talk the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five.

"They will be alright in about a week, as long they don't push themselves too hard they will be fine"

Everyone was relieved to hear that, later on Master Shifu came since they weren't at their dorm.

"Master Shifu" they said in unison

"Wait a minute, he's your master?" Raph asked confusedly

"Yes, i am turtle" Master Shifu said

"Master Shifu, these are some friends we made." Viper said

"Blue here is Leonardo, Purple is Donatello, Orange is Michelangelo and Red here is Raphael." Mantis said, introducing them.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you" He said while bowing

The turtles did the same thing and bowed back

"Panda, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis i want to talk to all of you in private" Master Shifu ordered

So they left room 204, went to the first floor, and outside the building to talk. Meanwhile, the turtles had something to talk about as well.

"Guys, we never told them about our new brother" Leo said

"Should we have told them?" Raph asked blandly

Everyone just sent him an annoyed look.

"Okay, okay we should've told them. But they had more important matters. Someone in the hospital is much bigger than a new brother."

"Guys look, once they are done talking to their master and he's gone, we just tell them afterwards, alright" Donnie said

When they came back inside, they had something important to say as well.

"What's with the looks?" Mikey asked

"Master Shifu thought of taking in Serena and her brother, but we're not too sure if this is a good idea." Tigress responded

The turtles were then put in an awkward position. They didn't know what to do or say. Then, Donnie worked up the courage to tell them the big news.

"Funny, because our master adopted another turtles as well" Donnie said

They were SHOCKED

"Really?" Po asked excitedly

"Whoa, whoa, you guys adopted another turtle?" Mantis asked

"He was an orphan, he lost his parents" Leo answered

"So your father just adopted him?" Crane asked confusedly

"Yep, pretty much" Raph blandly said

Then, Serena and her brother came out, and saw the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior with the turtles.

"Who are they?" Serena asked

"Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey; they're our friends." Viper said

"By the way, do you guys have parents in any way?" Po asked

"Nope, we're orphans with no memory of what happened to our parents"

"Well, this may come as a shock to you, but our master adopted you" Crane said

The tiger siblings were shocked with what crane said. They were adopted by the Kung Fu warriors' master. They never thought that they would be adopted by masters in Kung Fu.

"Well, me and Danny would be really grateful for that." Serena said

"Your brother's name is Danny?" Monkey asked

"Yep, it is alright." Danny said.

"Well then, we want to welcome you two to the Jade Palace, and our family" Po said

After that, the turtles went back home and the others went to their dorm. Surprises were in store, friends were made, and new family members were welcomed. This is only the beginning.


	5. Sparks start Flying

Author's note: This is where Raph and Tigress start dating each other

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was 9-15-13 at Animal High School. Tigress was in her history class and she wasn't feeling like herself. She had a special feeling inside whenever she thinks about Raph, and it made her blush everytime. She didn't want to admit she was in love, but that's how she was feeling. When the bell rang, she left the room and her friend Dawn came up to her. She was a Bengal tiger and she and Tigress were close friends.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hi, Dawn"

"Okay, what's bothering you?"

Tigress got a little worried. "Nothing's bothering me, what gave you that idea?"

"Whenever something is bothering you, you don't talk like yourself; your voice gets low, and you're trying to be subtle. Either something badly affected your life, or something much deeper is at work with you."

"Well, there is this guy i met a few days back and he was very interesting."

"STOP RIGHT THERE, are you in _love_ with that guy, Tigress?"

Tigress then blushed like that, and said "What no, what makes you think that?"

"Because you're blushing like crazy right now."

"Okay, okay but you need to promise me not to tell _anyone_ about it, you know i don't like secrets about me being exposed."

"We're close friends, i would keep it like my life depends on it."

"Okay, but how can i tell him that i like him without anyone else knowing?"

"Invite him to a walk in the forest at night, that way you 2 will be alone. Then, you can confess your feelings to him."

"Thanks, but how can i get him to come to the forest?"

"Well, i need to know his name first."

"He goes by 'Raph'. He also has 3 brothers; Donnie, Mikey, and Leo."

Dawn looked up her i-pod and found no Raph in her contacts. But, she found the name Leo in there.

"Well, i have leo. I'll talk to him and see what i can do."

"Thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's P.O.V.<strong>

It was during lunch when i was sitting with some friends of mine. Then, i got a text from my friend Dawn saying that she wanted to see me outside. So i went to the school's backyard and met up with her.

"Hey Leo, i need advice for something."

"Sure, ask away"

"How would i be able to tell someone i have feelings for them?"

That was something i wasn't too well informed with. Sure my brother Donnie was lovestruck with April just by looking at her, but deep down inside was a completely different story. So i gave her the best advice i could tell her.

"Well, the best way i could tell someone is to; first, appeal to their interests. Then, when you bond well enough, slowly confess your feelings. Don't go like 'i love you' out of nowhere. You have to take it slow and steady."

"Thanks Leo"

"Your welcome"

Then the last minute bell rang, signaling that lunch was almost over. So then, i went back inside and headed straight to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>At Night... Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Raph got a letter saying that somebody wanted to see him in the forest at night alone.

"Wonder who this person could be?"

So Raph went to the forest and saw Tigress.

"Whatcha doing out here, Tigress?"

"I'm the one that sent you that letter, Raph. Listen, i've never told anyone my personal feelings before, but lately there is something i wanted to tell just you."

"What would that be, sister?"

"I sort of like you."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. You mean as in _like _like me?"

"Yes, when I saw you playing basketball on the first day, you stole my heart. I wanted to tell that, but as you can plainly see, I'm not good with words."

At that moment, Raph didn't know what to say or do. But then, he decided as long as he kept it a secret from his brothers, he was okay with it.

"Listen, I was sort of impressed with you too. I could tell you were showing off in gym class with that volleyball."

"Really?'

"Yes, and I'll cut you a deal; if you promise not to tell anyone and I mean _anyone_, I'll be an item with you."

"Really, I... I..."

Then Raph put his arm around her and she realized that there was no point in still talking. So then slowly but surely, they both leaned in and kissed for the first time.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, sweetheart"

Then, they sat together with Tigress laying her head on his shoulder and both of them gazing at the stars. Unbeknownst to either of them, Raph's brothers was spying on them.

"Raph's got a girlfriend, Raph's got a girlfriend" Mikey quietly sang

"He teases me about April, hah I can't get wait to get some payback." Donnie snickered

"For right now, let's keep it to ourselves. Enjoy some of this quietly." Leo ordered

Also, Tigress' friends were watching her and Raph as well.

"The turtles were right, their brother was interested in Tigress." Viper said

"For once, Tigress actually smiled, all the way." Po said shocked

"Let's keep this to ourselves, we don't to upset Tigress at the moment."

"Agreed they said

**But,** unbeknownst to everybody, a certain snow leopard was watching from a spot nobody was looking at and he was upset with what he saw. Tai-Lung wanted to win Tigress' heart, and nobody else. But he had an idea. If he could destroy their relationship, that would put a hole in their friendship and maybe create an opening to win her. But he had to gain a group's trust. But the question is who's?

**From here on Tai-Lung is going to get involved in a sneaky way. If you thought things were interesting already, YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET. So be ready for it. Please Review**


	6. Friendships Tested

A new friend?

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

It was another boring day at school. I was sitting in Math with Danny, (He signed up for Animal High School and got into classes with each of my brothers.) and he wasn't any interested either. I told him about my friends and he was interested in seeing them. So I decided to secretly text Po and told him to meet up with me during lunch.

"Your brothers sure seem different from each other from what I've seen."

Then the bell rang

"What?"

"Raph is the big muscle, Donnie is the brains, and Leo acts like he's the leader."

"That's how we all are, and I'm the wild one of the four."

"Wild one?"

"Yep, thats how i roll."

Dannie sure is fun to hang out with. But then, he suddenly stopped and had a panic look on his face. I looked around and saw nothing scary. I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already is. So i asked him "What's wrong?"

"Him, thats what's wrong" Then, i looked in the direction he was pointing in and saw a snow leopard talking to a golden brown dear. "The snow leopard's your problem?"

Before i could say anything else, he pulled me into the bathroom and covered up my mouth. Then, he thought all was clear, he took his hand away. "Mikey, thats the same snow leopard that beat me up the night you guys adopted me. I was minding my own business and out of nowhere he and his gang jumped and mug me. I was afraid of him ever since then."

I could tell he was scared out of his life because his entire body was still shaking. "Don't you worry about a thing, my brothers and i will take care of ya."

"Thanks" Then, he hugged me as tight as could (probably out of happiness) and then we went on to third period.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

In third period, Serena and her brother Danny was walking to art class with Monkey, then the 3 of them ran into Tigress and she didn't look like her usual self. "Tigress, are you smiling?" Monkey asked. Then, Tigress snapped out of it and quickly responded "No, i'm not smiling. What gave you that idea?"

"We just saw you smile a few seconds ago." Monkey chuckled

The 4 friends went to art class and Serena saw something unbelievable: Tai-Lung was talking to their friend Leonardo. "What is he doing, Tai-Lung is bad news."

"We knew that a long time ago" Tigress blandly said

As art class went on, Tai-Lung kept getting on the turtle's good side. Serena was suspicious of Tai-Lung's new behavior. When art class was over, Leo and Tai-Lung were good friends.

Leo told his brothers at lunch about Tai-Lung, but Dannie told him, Raph, and Donnie what he told Mikey and Leo wasn't too sure about whether to trust him about Tai-Lung. "Well, i think Tai-Lung may have turned a new leaf now. I'm willing to give him a chance to prove who he really is." That didn't sit with Dannie. "Well if he turns on you, don't say i didn't warn you."

"Relax, you big baby, if Lame-o-nardo says he's changed, then deal it." Raph said like there was no need to worry "By the way, the first home basketball game is happening this Thursday. You guys are coming, right?"

"Of course"

"Duh"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Definitely"

"I'll be sure to text our friends and get them to come as well." Donnie said

But, Tai-Lung was listening to everything and decided to ruin that. So he decided to go to the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five. He managed to convince them that he changed, everyone except Serena and Danny. "Hey guys, want to see a movie this Thursday?" "We have plans to go see Raph's first basketball game, we can't just miss it."

"Don't worry about him, he'll understand if you can't make it to his game." Tai-Lung said assuringly

"You better be right about this, otherwise we won't be the only ones who'll feel bad about this." Tigress said, with intention of pounding him to the ground

Then they left and behind their backs, Tai-Lung slyly smiled since part 1 of his plan was working.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Night at AHS Gym... Donnie's P.O.V.<strong>

It was Raph's first game, we were all excited for Raph but worried at the same time because our friends were nowhere to be found. When we got our seats, we looked around the entire gym but could not find our friends anywhere and the game starts in 2 minutes. "If they don't show up, Raph's gonna be ticked off when the game is over."

"Don't worry Donnie, they'll make it in time" Leo assured me, but i had a feeling it was otherwise.

Then the game started and the Raving Ravens (Raven: our school animal mascot and Raving Ravens: our school team for any sport) came out against the Lions. The game kicked and luckily Raph was more focused on the game than finding us. When 1st quarter ended, the score was 9-5. We had a good start, but the Lions weren't going down without a fight. When 2nd quarter started, they decided to gang up on Raph, since he was the best player on the team. But luckily, for the first time Raph used his head. He came with a plan told us that was called "Keep away." He passed the ball to one of his teammates and then they passed it back to him. Then, Raph passed it to a different teammate and repeat. Until they got to the basket, that was the strategy they used and it worked. By the end of the game, our school won: 80-75. We won by 5 points. Of course, it donned on us that our Kung Fu pals never showed up.

"I.. can't believe... we won the game." Raph said as happy as he could be.

"Well, we're glad you won, heh heh" Mikey said shakingly

"Whats with you guys?"

"Uh Raph, there is something we need to tell you when we get home" Dannie said worriedly

"Oookay"

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's P.O.V.<strong>

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"**

Raph had exploded after we had told him the news. He was so angry with our friends because they promised us they would be there. Now we all felt like they betrayed us.

"Maybe they forgot" Mikey said cheeringly. "Mikey, i texted them saying when it was happening. They couldn't have forgotten Raph's first big game." There had to be a reason they couldn't make it. Maybe they couldn't afford tickets, or they couldn't make it because they were busy and didn't have time to tell us.

"Well, whatever the reason is, our friends hurt us by missing our brother's game. Just for that, watch this." I ordered. Then, i took out my T-Phone and flipped it up so i could see all my contacts. Then, i looked up all of our Kung Fu friends. Mikey was not happy with what was about to happen. "Leo no, don't do it. Not the big 'D', anything but that." I wasn't stopping and both Donnie and Raph did the exact same thing too. "Kiss our friends goodbye Mikey, we're no longer friends with them anymore." Then, we pressed the Delete button and they were gone. "Uhh, i think i'm hallucinating dudes." Then, he fell on the floor and played dead.

But case in point, they hurt us and for that, we aren't friends anymore.


	7. Tension

Tension

**Tigress's P.O.V.**

Things were a little bit different with me and the others. Tai-Lung really did change a bit since he took us to the movies to see **Thor: The Dark World**. We felt great to see a movie like that, but then after the movie it hit us that we missed Raph's big game. We were hoping that the guys could forgive us for that. We looked at our phones and then saw that they weren't on our contact list anymore. "Guys, did they just-"

"Yes, Po they did" I answered. I don't understand why they would do something like this. If they were really that upset then they could've just told us instead of doing something like this. But then, I realized something else. If we weren't friends, then that also meant me and Raph aren't a thing anymore. I was a little angry on the inside because: 1. Tai-Lung probably had something to do with this, and 2. Raph did something like this and it just hurt me really bad.

Well, if that's how they feel, then they gonna get what they asked for. If they hate us that much, then we're done being friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

It was 2 days after the incident. Everyone was upset with one another. Tigress and Raph broke up, Mikey and Po weren't best buds anymore, Leo, Donnie, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper didn't see each other. Things were really tense between the 2 groups. But Tai-Lung knew this would happen, for he wanted this to happen. He knew that with the gangs no longer being friends, Tigress was open to another date. He wanted win Tigress' heart, but Raph beat him to the punch. "Now that part 2 of my devious plan worked, time for part 3. The final part of my plan." He walked over to Tigress, who was sitting at a table all by her lonesome.

"Wow, you look down in the mouth today."Tigress was so upset she didn't feel like talking about it. "Not right Tai, i'm not in a good mood today. I got into a fight with my friends and i'm still upset about it." "I'm sure it'll work out in the end." Tigress didn't feel like talking anymore so she silently got up and left without saying a word.

"Come on, you can tell me anything and if it's a secret, i won't tell a soul." Tigress decided to take a chance when she stopped while within hearing range of Tai-Lung.

"Well, i was dating Raph and he got upset with me for missing his game. I apologized, but he still yelled at me last night for what i did and I... I..." At that moment, her eyes started tearing up. So Tai-Lung decided to comfort her and she hugged him.

Meanwhile, Raph was watching from a distance and his anger got bigger and bigger.

Feeling my way through the darkness **(Raph turns and ran off)**  
>Guided by a beating heart<br>I can't tell where the journey will end**(On the floor, a picture of him and Tigress)**  
>But I know where to start<p>

They tell me I'm too young to understand **(Mikey walks by Po)**  
>They say I'm caught up in a dream<br>Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes** (Neither one looks at the other)**  
>Well that's fine by me<p>

_[2x]_  
>So wake me up when it's all over<br>When I'm wiser and I'm older  
>All this time I was finding myself<br>And I didn't know I was lost  
><strong>(Leo and Donnie notice Monkey and Crane from behind)<strong>

**(Both pairs don't look at each other, and wish this never** **happened)**  
>I tried carrying the weight of the world<br>But I only have two hands  
>Hope I get the chance to travel the world<br>But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young **(The turtles remember when they all first met the Kung Fu gang)**  
>Not afraid to close my eyes<br>Life's a game made for everyone **(Vice versa for Po and the others)**  
>And love is the prize<p>

_[2x]_  
>So wake me up when it's all over <strong>(When they first hung out and sang together)<strong>  
>When I'm wiser and I'm older<br>All this time I was finding myself** (When they told each other about the new family members)**  
>And I didn't know I was lost<p>

Didn't know I was lost

**(The Turtle brothers all meet up with upset looks)**  
>I didn't know I was lost<p>

**(They all hug each other out of sympathy, Raph the least sympathy)**

I didn't know I was lost  
>I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)<p>

**(The kung fu gang meet up and head home after school is over)**

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to the Turtle's Dorm, Mikey's P.O.V<strong>

This is just great; our friends no longer visit us, Raph broke up with his date _and_ she's dating somebody else (i think), and now we're not even friends anymore. This is more boring than school. Dannie wished that we hadn't gotten in a fight because the dude doesn't have any friends except for the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five. We want to be friends with them again, but we're too upset about the game incident.

"Why did this have to happen?" I mournly asked

"Stuff like this happens, Mikey and there is nothing we can do about" Leo said. "So what now, Fearless? If there's nothing we can do, then why are we all acting like there is something?"

Just then, we saw Tai-Lung talking to his friends; 2 gorillas and 2 lions. Then, we heard him mention Raph's name. So then we snuck over by the rooftops to where they couldn't see us and listened.

"Everything went according to plan, they no longer friends and Tigress is open to me. By making them miss Raph's game and destroying their friendship, Raph and Tigress are donzo. Best of all, they can't do anything about it because they're too mad about."

"So Tai-Lung meant for all this to happen just so he could get close to Tigress. He also had the guts to go and tear our friendship with the others." Leo strongly said"See, i told ya. Tai-Lung is bad news all the time. I was right all along" Dannie excitedly said. "But guys, the others don't know about this how are we supposed to tell. We don't have them for contacts, and we don't talk to them or even see them. What do we do?"

"No worries, i secretly recorded everything Tai-Lung said. Once we play this to the others they'll have to believe us." Dannie said surprising us. "Stealthy, and you've only been a ninja for a few weeks."Raph smirkingly said

"I've learned few things from you guys, and i got to say, it's great to be a ninja." He said

Things were starting to look up after all.

Author's Note: A little secret: Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis heard everything Tai-Lung said as well. They're in the same boat as the turtles.

Please Review


	8. Friends Forever

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was morning in school. The turtles were wondering what to do now that they know Tai-Lung interfered with their friendship. They weren't too sure about how to get the kung fu gangs attention. Their minds thought stuff like 'they're still mad at us' or 'they won't even look at us if we make eye contact'. "What are we gonna do? This is the one time where I can't come up with a plan" Leo worried

"I just think we should find them and tell them the truth. We'll use the recording if they don't believe us." Dannie assured

"No need"

Then, the turtles turned around and saw their friends behind them. They couldn't believe their eyes. "So, you heard everything we said?" Donnie asked "Every last bit. Plus, last night we overheard Tai-Lung talk about ruining our friendship. We wanted to tell you guys, but we thought you wouldn't listen." Po answered. "Well then, that put us all on the same page." Raph said

"But what do we do about Tai-Lung, he still thinks we hate each other." Serena said "I think I know how we can mess with him and show how badly he failed." Danny said. Then, he told everybody about his plan. But, somewhere along the plan he mentioned about Raph and Tigress' relationship and everyone made a run for it. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, ALL OF YOU" Tigress shouted.

"What's wrong with a few people finding out?" Leo laughingly said

"It won't hurt anybody" Viper said

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." Raph said

Then, both of them chased everybody down the hall

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's P.O.V.<strong>

I can't believe they knew about our relationship. Boy, do i wanna beat them into ground right now. But that can wait till later, right now me and Tigress couldn't wait to relieve some of that stress by messing with Tai-Lung. "I can't wait to surprise Tai-Lung with our plan." Tigress excitedly said.

Just then, he showed up next to Tigress and tried to win her heart. "Hey hotstuff, still down today?"

"Well i'm over Raph, but I'm glad you talked to me and lifted up my spirits." "Oh, really?"

"Definetely, in fact i have a surprise for you. Follow me"

That's when I put the next part of Dannie's plan. Luckily, before school started I managed to get a black jacket. I noticed Tigress with Tai-Lung and he had his eyes closed. Tigress probably wanted to surprise him even more. Then, she and i hugged each other together. Then, she told him "open your eyes Tai." He opened his eyes and he shocked with what he saw.

"I thought you said you were over him."

"Not after your little trick, Tai-lung. You were clever, but you got busted." Then, Dannie pulled out his T-phone and played the recording. Tai-lung was infuriated and was about to hurt my brother. The only person who can hurt my brothers is me. Luckily the school allows fighting; but only if you're protecting yourself or somebody else. But that part didn't matter to me, just as long as i got to fight somebody without getting into trouble, i'm happy. So i took him on by grabbing his arm and flipping him over. When he tried to trip me, i backflipped over him and did a leg sweep and knocked him back down. He wasn't going to back down from this fight, so he called his gang to try and outnumber me.

"We gotta help him." Po worriedly said. "Po, our brother is the strongest out of the 5 of us. This is nothing, he can handle this by himself." Lame-o-nardo said. I proved just strong i could be. These goons aren't even worth my time. When i was done with them, Tai-Lung tried to hurt me as much as he could but i finished him off and sent him running.

"Dannie, your plan worked like a charm." Danny said and high fived the turtle. "I'm just glad we're friends again." "So, can you guys forgive us for how we acted?" Donnie asked "Consider yourselves forgiven" Crane said "All in?" Then we all put our hands in together and agreed never to fight with each other.

Then we said together: "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER"


	9. A Night to Remember

**PO's P.O.V.**

This was great; we're friends with the turtles again, we played a huge trick on Tai-Lung and he won't be bothering us for a little while. The best thing about being friends with these guys they could easily forgive us (well, except for Raph, he and Tigress still had a little bit of issues). But, in the end we all worked things out. I was heading to the school dance with all my friends and we're gonna have a blast there. When we got there, there was a big dance floor, a food table with chips, dip, a punch bowl, and even a DJ. This was going to be fun.

"I think I'll go hit the dance floor." Mikey said

"Not unless I beat you to it." I said and raced Mikey to the dance floor. Once we got to the dance floor, Mikey started off and boy could he dance good. But I wanted show him what I'm capable of, after all he is dealing with the DRAGON WARRIOR. So I took a spin, street it up a little, then my special move: The Triple Panda. (3 Backflips, just to give you a little heads up). Then, it became a dance-off. Me and Mikey were just too good against each other. Then, eventually we ended up dancing together. Everyone else started to join in.

Then, Raph and Tigress joined and showed their moves. Soon Donnie, Leo, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper all took on the dance floor.

It was a fun night.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

After the dance, everyone started to head on outside to the schoolyard. They were talking about how much fun the dance was, followed by Po and Mikey's dance off. Then, when the DJ changed it to tango for some of the students, Raph and Tigress were showing everyone how they do it. Plus, they even taught Dannie, Danny and Serena how to tango.

Then, came the time to pick the school's Dance King and Queen. Given all the performances the students saw it was a tough decision. But, in a crazy twist it was Serena and her brother Danny who won. "I can't believe we won."

"No doubt about it sis."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending<strong>

It was a fun night for everybody and the friends agreed to never fight with each other ever again. Then, the friends said their goodbyes and went back their dorms. It never donned on their minds that they were in some wild adventures.

**Thats it for this story, but there will be more adventures in high school for these guys. If you have an idea, tell me and i'll consider turning it into a story. I also have a few other ideas as well. This is only the beginning for these animal friends. Plus, if you could come up with a name for all these guys together; like a posse name or something like that, i would gladly appreciate that.**

**Please Review**


End file.
